Retour de mission
by choup37
Summary: Les retours de mission sont toujours épuisantes, mais pour le capitaine Harkness, elles apportent un autre inconvénient non négligeable.


**Bonjour(soir) tous :) Je continue sur ma lancée de publication.. Noël m'avait inspiré, et il a fallu un peu de temps pour que toutes mes fics écrites soient corrigées, reprises, améliorées. Un énorme merci à ma bêta qui se reconnaitra! ^^**

**Cette fic peut se situer n'importe où, à partir du moment où ces deux beaux messieurs sont en couple. Juste un peu de douceur après une fic plus dure que j'avais écrite, _L'ange tombé du ciel, _et qui va bientôt être publiée à son tour! J'espère avoir respecté les caractères des personnages, malgré mon nombre d'histoires sur la série en constante augmentation, je peine toujours autant..**

**Disclaimer: Seule l'histoire est à moi. Le reste appartient à la BBC et le créateur de la série.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Retour de mission<strong>

* * *

><p>Un soupir résonna dans le large bureau situé au premier étage du QG. Assis sur son éternel fauteuil de cuir, le capitaine Harkness se frotta les yeux, avant de fixer avec désespoir les papiers amoncelés devant lui sur la surface de bois. Les rapports et compte-rendus étaient la partie qu'il détestait le plus dans son travail: ils étaient longs, exigeants, ennuyeux, et répondaient à une foule de questions toutes plus précises les unes que les autres. La description elle-même, objets ou êtres rencontrés, aide extérieure s'il y en avait eu une, coût... Tout y passait. L'ennui était qu'il ne pouvait laisser personne d'autre les rédiger à sa place: en tant que dirigeant de la base, c'était sa responsabilité d'établir les succès et réussites, et de choisir quelles informations livrer. Et comme il ne se passait pas une journée sans une nouvelle affaire, les dossiers s'amoncelaient, augmentant sa masse de travail déjà considérable.<p>

L'Américain ferma les yeux en sentant un début de migraine pointer le bout de son nez sournois. Un grognement lui échappa, tandis qu'il luttait contre l'envie soudaine de balancer la source de sa frustration par terre. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à l'humanité d'inventer l'administration? Tout à son désespoir, le voyageur temporel n'entendit pas la porte de la salle s'ouvrir; il ne réalisa la présence d'une autre personne que lorsqu'un fumet de liquide bouillant lui monta aux narines, l'envahissant d'une odeur délicieuse bien connue. Rouvrant brusquement les paupières, il aperçut une tasse de café fumante se tenant à moins de trente centimètres de son visage; ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il releva la tête, pour croiser le regard noisette de Ianto. Le cadet haussa un sourcil, remarquant la fatigue évidente de son chef, et vint poser d'autorité la boisson dans les mains de l'intéressé qui accepta l'offrande avec gratitude. Ses doigts saisirent avec délicatesse le gobelet de céramique, s'imprégnant de sa chaleur bienvenue, avant de le porter à ses lèvres pour déguster une gorgée du précieux or noir. Huuum... délicieux.. Un soupir, d'aise cette fois, lui échappa.

_"Merci... Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je t'aimais?_

_"Pas plus de trois fois par jour",_ se moqua gentiment l'autre homme en se rapprochant, son regard aiguisé notant les piles de papier entassées. "_Longue journée, encore?_

_"Toujours, _répliqua avec lassitude son supérieur.

_"Jack, il est presque minuit, tu ne devrais pas travailler autant, ça va te rendre malade._

_"Je n'ai pas le choix, personne d'autre ne peut le faire._

_"Alors accorde-toi des pauses_. _Un de ces jours, on va te retrouver endormi la tête sur ton ordi, et je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir effacer la photo qui en sortirait."_

Le ton du responsable de la sécurité était empreint d'une désapprobation évidente. Sa cible tourna deux iris faussement malheureux vers lui.

_"Tu ferais ça?_

_"Parfois, je me dis que tu le mérites"_, grommela son petit ami, avant de venir se placer dans son dos et poser les mains sur ses épaules.

Un gémissement se fit entendre lorsque les paumes expertes entreprirent de masser les muscles tendus. La tête de Jack tomba en arrière contre le dossier alors que les doigts venaient s'enfoncer dans ses omoplates, appliquant des pressions précises, parfois longues, parfois courtes, et détendant les zones contractées. Fermant les yeux, l'ainé se laissa aller, une douce torpeur envahissant peu à peu son corps. Les lèvres de son soigneur effleurèrent la racine de ses cheveux châtains, les embrassant avec tendresse. Sous l'effet de ses soins, le roc de Torchwood se détendit, oubliant peu à peu les contraintes et obligations propres à son poste. Ce n'était pas un de ses talents les plus connus, mais Ianto était définitivement un expert en massage – et il était parfaitement placé pour le savoir. Relevant la tête, l'immortel tendit le visage, cherchant la bouche de son compagnon qui se pencha vers lui, lui accordant un léger baiser.

_"Meuh.._

_"C'est tout ce que ton manque de soin envers toi-même mérite",_ le gronda celui-ci. "_Cela ne t'importe peut-être pas de te ruiner la santé, mais certaines personnes s'inquiètent pour toi."_

L'intéressé ne sut que répondre. Lui d'ordinaire maître du langage comme personne ne pouvait que s'incliner devant la justesse de l'argument reçu. Ianto avait cet effet-là sur lui: son calme réaliste des choses était toujours imparable, et Jack avait découvert pour son plus grand déplaisir qu'il ne pouvait pas le contredire quand il prenait _ce_ ton et lui lançait _ce_ regard. Mais si, vous savez, ceux qui exprimaient sa réprobation lorsque Jack méprisait sa propre sécurité. Son amant était d'ailleurs une des seules personnes dont l'avis avait un réel effet sur lui. Ne sachant que dire, il détourna les yeux, comme toujours mal à l'aise lorsqu'on abordait ce sujet. Il avait été tellement habitué à ne compter que sur lui-même pendant des années que voir quelqu'un s'inquiéter de son état, sincèrement et continuellement, le laissait incapable de réagir. Un soupir s'éleva derrière lui:

_"Je sais que tu n'es pas habitué à ce qu'on s'occupe ou qu'on se soucie de toi. Mais tu ne peux pas me demander d'être avec toi si tu refuses de me faire confiance._

_"J'ai confiance en toi",_ fut sa réponse immédiate, alors que ses diamants bleus croisaient les pupilles claires. _"Je... c'est juste.._

_"Je sais", _répondit doucement le plus jeune en venant l'embrasser réellement cette fois.

Ses lèvres étaient affectueuses, et sa voix attentionnée lorsqu'il murmura:

_"Tu n'as pas à jouer ce rôle avec moi. Tu n'es plus en représentation."_

Jack ferma de nouveau les yeux, s'imbibant de la présence chaude et apaisante, et tentant de se faire au sens des mots entendus. C'était si difficile pour lui de lâcher prise, ne plus être le capitaine sans cesse en train de veiller sur ses subordonnés et s'assurer qu'aucune menace ne frappe la région. Il finit cependant par murmurer:

_"Je suis tellement fatigué... Parfois j'aimerais juste m'enfuir. Ne plus être le capitaine Harkness, celui vers qui on se tourne dès qu'il y a un problème, celui qui doit décider si tel ou tel alien ou pauvre gosse possédé doit vivre.."_

Le Gallois ne répondit pas tout de suite, le laissant poser sa tête contre son torse, ses bras le serrant contre lui dans un geste rassurant et protecteur. En cet instant, le gardien éternel de la base, rocher continuel sur lequel s'appuyait en permanence le groupe, n'était plus qu'un homme comme les autres, épuisé et effrayé. Cette facette-là, si fragile et vulnérable, le jeune homme était peut-être une des rares personnes à la connaître réellement. Jack était toujours en contrôle, se refusant la moindre faiblesse en public, et son petit ami savait sa chance d'être autorisé à voir derrière l'armure officielle.

_"Tu n'es pas seul"_, déclara-t-il finalement en l'embrassant sur le crâne._ "Je suis là, et je peux tout entendre._

_"Je t'aime", _souffla son interlocuteur en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

Le cœur de Ianto se gonfla à ces mots.

_"Je t'aime aussi, Jack... Laisse-moi te le montrer"._

Saisissant sa main, il le fit se lever, et glissa un bras dans son dos, avant d'indiquer la porte:

_"Allons-nous coucher. La journée de demain sera encore longue. Et ne me dis pas que le café t'a réveillé, tu bailles comme un damné."_

Le Capitaine hocha la tête, trop fatigué pour protester. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, il était endormi dans leur lit, sa respiration calme résonnant dans le silence de la chambre. Ianto l'observa longuement, son regard s'attardant en particulier sur le visage aux traits tirés du doyen des lieux. Sa main vint caresser sa joue, provoquant un mouvement instinctif de son partenaire qui se pelotonna un peu plus contre lui. Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres du jeune homme, et son bras s'enveloppa autour du corps, avant que ses propres yeux ne se ferment sous le poids de la fatigue.

**FIN**


End file.
